Kagome Princess Of The Black Star Kingdom
by killer dog demon
Summary: Kagome turned 17 in human yrs meaning she is 2000 in youkai yrs not knowing she is adopted she transformed at midnight on her 17th birthday. She is to be mated with in the 3 moon cycle. Asking her mother why…. Read and review
1. Chapter 1

_**kagome Princess of the black star Kingdom **_

"**kagome's beast talking" ****"Sesshomaru's beast talking"**_ 'thinking'_ "talking"

Summary: Kagome turned 17 in human yrs meaning she is 2000 in youkai yrs not knowing she is adopted she transformed at midnight on her 17th birthday. She is to be mated with in the 3 moon cycle. Asking her mother why…. Read and review

Story!

Scroll 1

It the day before Kagome's birthday, Kagome wanted to go home to get some supplies "Inuyasha can I go home and get some more supplies your almost out of your noodles?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha said "Fine wench you have 4 hours" "Okay thank you" kagome and Inuyasha walked to the bone-eater's well kagome jump in.

_**On the other side of the well **_

Kagome climbed out of the well walked to her house "MOM SOUTA GRANDPA I'M HOME!" Kagome got no answer so she walked upstairs and got her CD player. When Kagome did she went to the bathroom and put it on the sink plugged it in and got in the tub. Her music she was listening to was bulletproof heart by my chemical romance

Gravity  
Don't mean too much to me  
I'm who I've got to be  
These pigs are after me  
After you

Run away  
Like it was yesterday  
And we could run away  
If we could run away  
Run away  
From here

I got a Bulletproof Heart  
You got a Hollow point Smile  
Me and your Runaway scars  
Got a photograph dream on the Getaway Mile.

Let;s blow a hole in this town!

Too much talking with a lazerbeam  
Gunnin' out of this place in a bullet's embrace  
Then we'll do it again.

How can they say  
"Jenny could you come back home"?  
'Cause everybody knows you don't  
Ever wanna come back

Let me be the one to save you

(Chorus)  
Gravity  
Don't mean too much to me  
I'm who I've got to be  
These pigs are after me  
After you

Run away  
Like it was yesterday  
When we could run away  
When we could run away  
Run away  
From here!

(Instrumental)

I'm shootin' out of this room  
Because I sure don't like the company  
Stop your preachin' right there  
'Cause I really don't care  
And I'll do it again

So get me out of my head!  
'Cause it's getting kind of cramped, You know  
Comin' ready or not  
When the motor gets hot  
We could do it again!

The paper's say  
"Johnny won't you come back home?"  
'Cause everybody knows you don't  
Wanna give yourself up  
Tell the truth  
And God will save you

(Chorus)  
Gravity  
Don't mean too much to me  
I'm who I've got to be  
These pigs are after me  
After you

Run away  
Like it was yesterday  
And we could run away  
If we could run away  
Run away  
From here

(Instrumental)

And though  
I know  
How much you hate this  
Are you gonna be the one to save us?

From  
The black  
And hopeless feeling  
Will you mean it when the end comes reeling?

Hold your heart  
Into this darkness  
Will it ever be the light to shine you  
Out  
Or fail  
And leave you stranded

I ain't gonna be the one left standing  
You ain't gonna be the one left standing  
We ain't gonna be the ones left standing

(Chorus)  
Gravity  
Don't mean too much to me  
Is this our destiny?  
This world is after me  
After you

Run away  
Like it was yesterday  
And we could run away  
Run away  
Run away  
Run away  
From here!

Yeah!

Away from here

Away  
From  
Here.

When kagome got out it was 30 minutes in to the 4 hours. So kagome got dressed walked to her room with the CD player and dirty clothes. Kagome packed more clothes in her bag this time. Kagome walked down stairs to find everyone home with a cake and presents of her birthday. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGOME" her mother and souta said at once. "Happy Birthday Kagome" grandpa said "thank you"

Kagome started


	2. scroll II

_**kagome Princess of the black star Kingdom **_

"**kagome's beast talking" ****"Sesshomaru's beast talking"**_ 'thinking'_ "talking"

Summary: Kagome turned 17 in human yrs meaning she is 2000 in youkai yrs not knowing she is adopted she transformed at midnight on her 17th birthday. She is to be mated with in the 3 moon cycle. Asking her mother why…. Read and review

Story!

Scroll 2

_**last time** _

_When kagome got out it was 30 minutes in to the 4 hours. So kagome got dressed walked to her room with the CD player and dirty clothes. Kagome packed more clothes in her bag this time. Kagome walked down stairs to find everyone home with a cake and presents of her birthday. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGOME" her mother and souta said at once. "Happy Birthday Kagome" grandpa said "thank you" kagome started.._

**_this time_**

kagome started opening her gifts the first from her grandpa which was a new outfit fit for a princess also one for fighting. The next was Souta's which was a pair of onyx and silver daggers. Then one from her mother a necklace with a black star and a blue crescent moon on it. Last present "Mom there only three of you why is there four gifts?" Kagome asked "This from your father he wanted you to have it when you turn 17 yrs old!" Kagome opened it and found a sword and a letter with it. Kagome read the letter

_kagome, _

_my sweet little princess you must be reseving your sword. Its name is Katsu. you need it for the war with the dark hanyou naroku. you are a princess of the Black Star Kingdom. After tonight you have till the third moon cycle to claim the thorne and have a mate. If not our family will no longer be royal. I love you my Daughter. _

_Lord Makoto_

"mom why didnt you tell me i'm not really your daughter." "I'm sorry Kagome I couldn't i promised your father I wouldn't tell you till now. Now go pack and put your fighting outfit on." so Kagome did as she was told. When she was finished Kagome said her good byes and went to the well and jumped in with her dagger on her calfs of her legs and Katsu on her waist.

**_on the otherside_**

kagome started walking back to the edo when she heard Inuyasha talking to someone which sounded like Kikyo "I love you Kikyo" "I love you too Inuyasha when will my copy be back?" that took Kagome over the edge she took on of her daggers off her calfs and throw it at the two hitting Inuyasha then Kagome stepped out "For one I am not a copy and never will be for two my father is a lord of the black star kingdom and three as for my age i am older then you by midnight tonight i will be 2000 yrs old so you want to start Bitch."

after that was said kagome was engolfed in a stange light changing her. starting with her face then her hair body and teeth powers and claws. the light died down showing the Princess of the Black Star kingdom. _'so who should I kill first' _**'kill the clay doll then the hanyou but pin the hanyou to a tree with our daggers misteress' **_'very well'_ "inuyasha come here **NOW**"

inuyasha did as he was told Kagome pushed him to a tree and pinned him there with her daggers. Then pulled out Katus and cuts kikyo's head off. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Inuyasha shouted then Kagome went to Inuyasha and killed him the same way. "Sesshomaru I know your there come out here and talk to me Its me Kagome your dead half brother company!" Kagome said with out emotion...


End file.
